


Dear Stranger

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Letters, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Pining, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Sleepovers, Smut, Strangers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Summary: Reid recieves a letter from a stranger.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 98





	1. The beginning

August XX, 2004  
Dear Stranger,  
You have not received this letter by mistake. I know this may seem strange since you don't know me and I may be crazy for sending this in the first place. Anyways I've sent this letter because I have been in France for a year and a friend suggested if I was feeling homesick to send a letter to a random person I don't know in my hometown. It supposed to be like meeting someone new but who knows the places you know. I don't know if you'll actually send a letter back but here's to hoping.  
, M

This is the letter Spencer received in the mail today. Random doesn't even begin to describe it but he is intrigued. Considering his work he should be extra cautious but there just something about this letter that seems so genuine. It takes a few days but Spencer he decides to write a letter of his own. 

August XX, 2004  
Dear M,  
I am not even sure I should be writing you back, but I am. I am not really sure what I should say but I guess I should start with a bit about myself. I guess the first thing I should let you know is although I currently live in D.C. I am not from here. I'm from Las Vegas and I moved to D.C. for my job. Is that why you are in France, for work? Or are you a student, studying abroad?  
Sincerely,  
S

They begin to send more letters back and forth over the course of 2 months. In that time he learns that M's name is actually Melinda Warren and she is in France for work even though he doesn't know exactly what she does. He does know she loves books and architecture, and likes to take photographs. He has received a photo took of the Wiblingen Monastery Library at while in a trip to Germany. In one letter early on he joked about her being a spy and since then all of his letters he addresses her as Agent 007. To counter that nickname she refers to him as Dr. 187. There letters are sent weekly sharing everything from there week aside from work. Spencer doesn't know how he can feel such a strong connection with a person he's never met.

There relationship continues like this for four years. Weekly letters with the random goings-on in their lives in such a normal part of Spencer life he can't imagine a time without it. In this time he has learned that she isn't close with her father and her mother passed when she was young, the only family she is close with are her maternal grandparent and they live in Connecticut. He shared about his mother's condition and his father leaving and eventually even about Tobias Hankel and his addiction with Dilaudid. He never felt judged by her she did ask many questions but it felt like she only wanted to help. The most surprising thing Spencer learned about Melinda was something they share in common. She was also a child prodigy and had numerous doctorates of her own in psychology, neurobiology, and music composition. She said she knew music made no sense considering her other degrees, but she studied it because of her love of music. Spencer just wishes that one day she will at least visit, since she hasn't ever returned to the U.S. since she moved away.

June XX, 2008  
Dear Dr. 187  
I hope you are doing well. I regret to inform you this will be the last letter you receive for some time. But please do not be upset, this is good news. I'm finishing up my final job here in France and will be heading back to the U.S. soon hopefully in the D.C. area so we can finally meet. Since I don't know exactly where I'll be don't write me back just yet. I'll send you another letter as soon as I can. Take care and you'll hear from me soon.  
❤ always,  
Melinda

Spencer received this letter nearly 3 weeks ago and had yet to hear anything else from Melinda. He was beginning to worry that she may have already forgotten him, that he may never receive another letter from her again. He's become strangely attached to this letter keeping it with him rereading it constantly believing that there may be hidden context he missed. He's currently waiting in the BAU room so enthralled in the letter again he doesn't notice Morgan coming up behind him. "Watcha got there pretty boy, a love letter?". This question makes Spencer so flustered he starts flailing his hands saying it's not like that. By now JJ, Emily, And Penelope have all showed up and are now curious. "Pretty Boy here has a secret girlfriend he never told us about." Spencer still flustered, "it's not like that. She's not my girlfriend she just a friend and I've never even met her in person." This statement gets some concerned looks from all of them, but Penelope is the first one to say anything, "So you're "friends" with someone you've never met? You hunt serial killers for a living and this didn't seem suspicious or dangerous at all? Did you even look up her name in the database to make sure she isn't some sort of crazy unsub? Or ya know if she is a real person?" Spencer didn't like them thinking you could possibly be an unsub or some crazy stalker. "She's isn't crazy! And I don't need to look her up in the database." The team share another look before Morgan grabs the envelope from Spencer and passing it to Penelope. Now holding Spencer back, "it's for your own good." Penelope types in the name on the envelope and 1 result comes up which she clicks immediately. On the screen appears Dr. Melinda Lynn Warren along with her photo. She is beautiful long dark brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, freckles on her cheeks and beaming smile. Spencer has tried to imagine what she would look like but seeing her beauty was indescribable. Even the other team members are shocked. Before anyone can say anything Hotch appears, "what are you doing?" "Checking out Spencer's secret girlfriend." Penelope beams. Hotch gives them all a stern look before saying, " I don't think that's such a good idea." But before they can take the photo down, they all turn hearing an unfamiliar voice. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen my own face on a screen so big." All except for Hotch are surprised to see the face they were just looking at on the screen right in front of them. Melinda walks in with Rossi taking a seat on the other side near Hotch. Hotch clears his throat," Everyone this is Dr. Melinda Warren coming from Interpol's Lyon office, she will be joining the team starting today and also serving as a temporary replacement for JJ one she goes on leave." Before Hotch can get further with introductions Rossi chimes in, "She is also my favorite God daughter and here because I asked her to be so don't mess with her. I'm not going to do anything though she is more than capable of handling herself." Everyone mutters a welcome to the team except for Spencer, who hasn't stopped staring since she walked into the room. As Hotch goes around introducing everyone, lastly Spencer. His name catches Melinda's attention and her gaze stays on him just a little too long. During the breifing Rossi leans over to whisper, " Is there something going on with you two we should know about?" Melinda whispers back, " It's complicated and I'd rather not discuss that here with you, plus we should probably be focusing on the case." Although she was definitely not focused on a word JJ was saying she was trying to steady her breath and stop herself from looking over towards Spencer. The last thing she expected coming to the BAU was meeting him. She always thought of him as possibly being a professor or a researcher, but she for sure didn't think he would be a profiler. Melinda is so engrossed in her own thoughts she zones out on most of the breifing only to focus we she hears Hotch say," wheels up in 30." As everyone begins to shuffle out both Melinda and Spencer hang back. Once everyone is out of earshot the silence is uncomfortable and the tension is thick. Melinda is the first to speak, "Sorry, I don't want you to think I'm some sort of crazy stalker. I really didn't know you would be here otherwise I would have said something earlier." She can feel blush creeping up her neck and covering her ears, all of which were thankfully covered. Now it's Spencer's turn to say something but he didn't even know where to begin,"I.. I don't think you're crazy, this situation is crazy sure but not you. And I wasn't looking into earlier I've never actually tried to find out more than you would tell me. I wanted to hear if from you. I was just so fixated on your last letter its been a while and was worried that you wouldn't send another. Then they all showed up and they saw the letter and started pestering me about talking to someone I've never met and all the possibilities..."He was talking a mile a minute, luckily Melinda could keep up but she cut him off, pulling 3 envelopes out of her purse and hands them to him. "Sorry about that, the move has been so hectic I didn't want to lose them before I could mail them I kept them in my purse havent had a chance to get U.S. postage." Her explanation leaves them in another awkward silence until she begins again." I am really happy to be meeting you finally, although I was hoping for something less awkward." To this Spencer can only nod in agreement. "Maybe once this case is over we can go get coffee and go to a bookstore?" Spencer offers. Melinda breaks out in an ear to ear smile. "I would like that." They had out together, perhaps becoming random pen pals with a strange isn't such a bad idea.


	2. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda unpacks her new apartment with some help.
> 
> The song mentioned is As by Stevie Wonder  
> https://youtu.be/eLbmdG8U60E  
> If you don't know it its a great song

The team is back in the office finishing up paperwork from the case they just finished.It was Melinda’s first case with the team and it was different than the work she was used to. She can adjust to the field work but she does not like the god awful amount of paperwork they have to deal with. Thankfully it seems it is coming to an end and everyone is heading out for the night. As they all pile in the elevator Morgan looks between Melinda and Spencer with a mischievous grin on his face and says, “Any plans tonight?” Prentiss, Garcia, JJ and Reid all murmur about being exhausted and going home to rest. Morgan looks over to Melinda. “Do you have any plans?” Melinda shakes her head, “Not really I have unpacking to do so probably try to get as much of that done as possible.” She doesn’t mention that Spencer and her had made plans for the next morning. They all part ways in the parking garage.  
When Melinda arrives home the only thing she can think about is taking a long hot shower. Fresh from the shower she looks around at all the boxes littering her new apartment. With a deep sigh she goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and a glass. “Guess I should get started.” An hour later Melinda has gotten into a groove, she has a Stevie Wonder record(Songs In The Key of Life) playing and she dances through her apartment. Her dance is interrupted when she hears a knock at the door. She turns down her music and goes to look through the peephole. On the other side of her door awaits none other than Spencer. When she opens the door Spencer looks nervous, “So… I know we are supposed to hang out tomorrow but I brought Gettysburger and I thought I could help you unpack.” She shifts opening the door gesturing for him to come in. "Thanks I appreciate the company and the food but you don't have to help me unpack." She leads him to the dining table. "I'll go grab us some plates. Do you want anything to drink? I've got wine, orange juice or water." "Water will be fine." Spencer replies unpacking the food.  
They sit and enjoy their meals making occasional conversation before cleaning up and heading into the living room. "So how much more until you're done?" Spencer asks looking into the box scattered about her living room. "Just the living room and my closet. They are the most work. Most of these boxes are books but I like to have them put in a specific order.". Melinda says opening boxes looking for the next set to be put in. "All of these are books? Are you trying to build your own library?" He jokes. Spencer owned a lot of his own books but he estimated her to have at least double the amount he had. "Oh, these aren't all my books. I have two more bookcases in my room. And if I could I would love to live inside a library. That was my dream as a kid to live in a house covered wall to wall in books." She laughs. Spencer knew from there letters that he already loved her but being this close to her was much harder than he thought. He didn't have the buffer of time and space to work through his feelings. "This is my favorite song from this album." She says breaking him out of his thoughts.

As around the sun the earth knows she's revolving  
And the rosebuds know to bloom in early May  
Just as hate knows love's the cure  
You can rest your mind assure  
That I'll be loving you always

Melinda begins to hum and sway to the music. "Come dance with me." She says reaching for him. Spencer attempts to pull back. "O..oh no. I… uh I can't dance."He stammers. "It's just us. You don't have to know, just feel the music." She insists tugging once more. Spencer relents standing awkwardly next to her while she dances around, until she takes both of his hands into hers and waving them into the air as she sings. "Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky (Always)  
Until the ocean covers every mountain high (Always)  
Until the dolphin flies and parrots live at sea (Always)  
Until we dream of life and life becomes a dream." Her smile beams brightly and she laughs, sings, and dances around her living room with Spencer. Her joy is so infectious he can't help but smile along with her easing the anxiousness from his body. "Until the day is night and night becomes the day (Always)  
Until the trees and seas just up and fly away (Always)  
Until the day that eight times eight times eight is four (Always)  
Until the day that is the day that are no more  
(Did you know that you're loved by somebody?)  
Until the day the earth starts turning right to left (Always)  
Until the earth just for the sun denies itself (I'll be loving you forever)  
Until dear Mother Nature says her work is through (Always)  
Until the day that you are me and I am you (Always)  
Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky  
Until the ocean covers every mountain high (Always)"  
There is something so pure in the moment that Spencer can't help but lean down and place a gentle kiss on Melinda's lips. As he pulls back fearing he just made a terrible mistake, he feels her lean into the kiss. They pull apart just for a moment before going back in for a deeper kiss. They continue to sway together as they kiss. "I have waited so long for that." She says when they finally break apart placing her head on his chest. "I can't find the words to describe how I feel right now." Spencer says, making Melinda begin to laugh. "You who rambles not only in conversation but in your writing have no words?" She questions raising an eyebrow. "Not enough or the right ones to describe how I feel with you, no." They never continue placing the books on the shelves. Ending their night on the couch Spencer laying on his back with Melinda laying face down on his chest as he runs a hand through her hair falling asleep." Complete. That's the best way he can describe this."


	3. Sleep is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover??

Spencer wakes up with a cramp in his neck and soreness in his legs. Falling asleep on Melinda’s couch was not the best idea. It’s still dark out but there is no clock in site. He would reach for his phone but Melinda is still sleeping peacefully on his chest. He tries to shift into a slightly more comfortable position but his movement causes Melinda to stir. She rocks her head back and forth rubbing her head into Spencer’s chest trying to figure out why her pillow is so uncomfortable. It isn’t until she lifts her head and makes eye contact that the memories start to piece together. “You are not a comfy pillow.” Melinda says in a groggy voice. Her comment makes Spencer chuckle. “ Sorry about that. But if we are talking about uncomfy things, your couch is definitely one of them.” Melinda hums in agreement, with a deep breath she groans and pushes off of him. “Alright, lets go.” “Go where?” Spencer says confused. “To the bed. You said the couch is uncomfortable and you’re right. And you’re too tall to try and sleep on the couch c’mon.” “Uh.. Um are you sure that’s a good idea.” Spencer says hesitating to follow. “ I don’t kick in my sleep. And I’m sure I would have already noticed if you snore.” Melinda says as she walks down the hall towards the bedroom. Spencer waits a moment before walking hesitantly towards her bedroom. He stops at the door when he looks in and sees her already laying in bed. “Are you going to come and lay down? Or am I making you uncomfortable?” Spencer walked over to the other side of the bed not yet sitting down. “ No, I just don’t understand how this doesn’t bother you.” “I don’t feel like you’re a stranger. Even though we have just met in person we really have known each other for years.” She says with a smile. Spencer can’t argue with her logic it makes sense. He has in the last four years shared the details of his life with her. He finally gives in, pulls back the blanket and lays down. He looks so nervous as Melinda watches him climb into the bed, she reaches over to tuck stray hair behind his ear. “Just get some rest, there’s nothing other than sleep going on here tonight.” 

The next time Melinda awakes the sun is just now peering through the window. Spencer is sleeping peacefully beside her, she decides is best to let him rest. She enjoys sleeping herself but she has always gotten up with the sun regardless of whether she wants to or not. Letting out a deep sigh she climbs out of the bed and closes the drapes and heads out the room closing the door lightly behind herself. A habit she had gotten into in her early teens is that when she can’t sleep she bakes. She finds it calming so she puts on a pot of coffee and tries to decide what would be the best breakfast pastry to make. She decides on blueberry muffins and gets to work gathering ingredients. An hour later the muffins are done and cooling. She still hasn’t heard anything from Spencer but she knows from their letters that he doesn’t get enough sleep normally. She sets her path for the living room cup of coffee and muffin in hand. She turns her music back on setting as low as possible while still being able to hear it and gets back to work on the bookshelves while enjoying her breakfast. 

When Spencer wakes up he looks over for Melinda who is nowhere is site. The room is dark, darker than it should. Darker than when they came in before no outside lights shining through the window. He listens to see if he can hear her moving about but there are no sounds to be heard, for all he knows he could be here alone. When he opens the door he sees the rest of the apartment lit warmly from the sun coming through the windows in the living room. As he heads towards the living room he notices the boxes from last night are gone. Melinda is sitting on the couch with her back to him book in hand. Spencer walks up behind her trying to figure out what she is reading. Once he is standing directly behind her reading over her head, she tilts her head back, “Good Morning sunshine.” “Um. Good Morning “ he says back voice still raspy. "There's muffins and coffee, I could go grab for you if you like." Spencer nods, " Thank you I appreciate it." Melinda goes to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and a muffin for Spencer coming back into the living room having a seat beside him. "Thank you again. How long have you been awake that you got all those books put away?" He asks while picking up the coffee. "Ah just about 2 hours or so." "2 hours? You could have woken me up." Melinda pulls her knees into her chest just placing her head onto them. "You need to sleep and more than just a few hours. Sleep is important, evidence suggests that sleep performs a range of vital functions, including restoring damaged tissues, boosting learning and memory, and flushing toxins from the brain. Sleeping too little can have serious long-term health consequences, increasing risk of obesity, diabetes, and cardiovascular disease. You know up to seventy million Americans have a chronic sleep disorder such as insomnia or sleep apnea." Spencer was speechless, when he rambled the team always seemed to get lost or would be bothered with the endless facts. But hearing her rattle on endlessly about why people, him specifically, need to sleep. He doesn't realize he is staring until he sees something fly by his face. Focusing he sees it's Melinda's hand trying to get his attention. "Did I lose you there?" "Oh no. I've just never heard anyone else ramble on like I have a tendency to do." She smiles, " Well you're not the only genius around anymore." While Spencer finishes his coffee and muffin they discuss their plans for the rest of the day. Spencer is going to go home to shower and change and pick Melinda up for a lunch date. 

Once Spencer has left Melinda waits exactly ten minutes to have her minor freak out. People have a tendency to return within ten minutes thinking they forgot something and the last thing she wants for him to witness is her slight meltdown. Once the time has passed she is pacing back and forth in her living room. Had she lost her mind last night, she kept it cool in the presence of others fueled partly by her training with Interpol but mostly from anxiety. She had never done anything like that before, she had only ever spent the night with one other guy and only the one time, much less innocently. And now here she is in crisis mode because she really likes Spencer and hoped that hadn't been a bad impression. Trying to calm herself but failing she throws her body onto the couch face into a pillow yelling out a loud groan. "Okay, okay, okay, this is fine, I'm fine, it's all fine….Right?....Ugh" and she flops over onto her back pulling the pillow into her face. She stays like this for another fifteen minutes trading between yelling into the pillow and muttering to herself. Finally overcoming one obstacle of the morning, it's time to tackle a more important issue: what the hell is she going to wear today. And searching through the boxes of clothing and shoes that have yet to be unpacked. "Okay. You've got this." Melinda tells herself. 

At noon exactly Spencer is waiting outside Melinda's waiting for her to answer. Once the door opens the site before him is breathtaking. Melinda is wearing a forest green, knee length dress accentuated at the waist, with billowing sleeves open from shoulder to wrist, nude pumps and matching crossbody bag. "Wow", the word slips from Spencer's lips. "Good to know this was a good choice." Medina says with a giggle. "Sorry you're just so beautiful." "Thank you. " She steps out to lock the door behind her. "So, where are we headed?" "There's this great Indian place, they have the best chicken tandoori." "Sounds good." She says with a smile as they step into the elevator. At the restaurant they make pleasant conversation discussing different facts about the history of India and the cuisine. After lunch they decide to just walk around enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.knowablemagazine.org/article/health-disease/2018/adults-and-now-teens-poor-sleep-linked-cardiovascular-risk?gclid=CjwKCAjwps75BRAcEiwAEiACMaVrm-lmTUVAhiZnkEE69BxewCUjc8UoGjdLN9DEb4KnW1ZEfhlhqhoCw78QAvD_BwE  
> Insomnia Facts are from this article. I know I learned it because I did it so many times before but I can't remember the format so this is work cited. Lol
> 
> Also I know not very many men know that many details about a woman's outfit but I'm a designer first and had to describe it in such detail.


	4. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! SMUT AHEAD

It has been six weeks now that Melinda and Spencer have been dating and things have been going extremely well. They spend a lot of their free time together alternating between each of their apartments. They go on dates when they have the time; usually smaller dates consisting of going to a local bakery to grab treats and coffee, visiting the library, going to the museum and sometimes just ordering take out and watching TV. When at work they try to keep their relationship contained where only the members of the BAU are aware since they already know of course; they have all seen the not-so-subtle looks those two share.

The team just finished a case and are packing up the paperwork before they head out. Spencer is standing behind Melinda, open palm on her back whispering into her ear. Neither of them noticed Morgan walking up behind them, “Hey, you two this is a public work space none of that in here.” He laughs as he grabs a box of casework to take to the SUV. “ I’m not sure what you’re insinuating, but we’re just having innocent conversation.” Melinda responds with a smirk. “Oh yea. I’m so sure.” Morgan replied sarcastically before walking off. “We should probably grab the rest of this and head out before they get any more ideas.” Spencer just nods before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, grabbing a box and heading out the door. The plane ride home is uneventful, everyone relaxing and making mild conversation. Once they are back at Quantico everyone is quick to get their paperwork done since they have the weekend off unless something major happens and with their luck it's best to get out of here asap. 

Finally done with their paperwork and everyone is happy to head out. Melinda is staying at Spencer's for the weekend, they started keeping extra stuff at each other's apartments to make it easier than going back and forth. Now although the team assumes there is already more going on with their relationship. Melinda and Spencer hadn’t done more than make-out. It wasn’t that they weren’t interested in taking things further but they were enjoying their relationship the way it currently was. But neither could deny the shift they were beginning to feel. While working they did keep PDA to a minimum, but when it’s just the two of them they can’t deny that things have been getting heated. The times when they are alone in either of their apartments hands are rarely kept to themselves, kisses are stolen and cuddles are a must. 

Getting out of the car Melinda goes to grab Spencer’s hand but is immediately pulled into a kiss. When their lips meet it as if all the feelings they have been trying to ignore come flooding forward. This kiss is heated and filled with desire. Melinda puts her hands behind Spencer's neck pulling him closer to her. He nips at her bottom lip stepping forward walking them both closer to the door, up the stairs and into the apartment. Once inside with the door closed behind them Spencer reaches around to grab the back of Melinda's thighs lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. He starts kissing behind her ears, down her neck eliciting a moan from her. Enjoying the sounds coming from her, his kissing turns into gentle sucks and love bites. Moving into the bedroom he places her onto the bed before climbing over her capturing her lips once again sliding his hands under her shirt. Spencer pulls away panting, "Is this okay?" "Yes.." Melinda pants out, "I want you… in every way possible." That was all the go ahead Spencer needed. Placing a chaste kiss to her lips before moving off the bed to kick off his shoes and pull off her boots. He is over her again, his lips on hers. His hands pull at the hem of her shirt as he kisses down her neck again. Understanding what he is trying to do she lifts her arms over her head making the shirt removal easier. He runs a hand over the delicate lace still covering her breast, and she gasps at the sensation. He lowers his head nipping at the other nipple hidden beneath the fabric. She entangled a hand into his hair moaning. He can't help but smirk at her reactions. As he uses one hand to tease her nipple his other hand is reaching around her back to unclasp her bra freeing her breasts. Feeling too exposed under Spencer's gaze Melinda attempts to unbutton Spencer's shirt but due to his relentless teasing she isn't getting far. "Having some trouble with those buttons." Spencer laughs out amused with her frustration. "Buttons are not good for the impatient." She huffs. "Why are you in such a rush?" He says kissing down her torso stopping at the top of her jeans. "I have every intention of taking my time with you." As he climbs back off the bed all she could think is "why does he get so much joy out of driving me crazy." Spencer undresses at a painstakingly slow pace, maintaining eye contact as he undoes each button. After pulling his shirt off and tossing to the side he undoes his belt, removes pants and boxers tossing them in the same direction. Learning forward not quite climbing back onto the bed he kisses her stomach while undoing her jeans and pulling them down along with her panties, off her legs adding them to the growing pile of clothes. The new exposure makes Melinda squeeze her legs together drawing them into herself. Spencer is over her again face to face brushing her hair back. "We can stop if you're uncomfortable. I'm happy just being with you, it doesn't have to go further." She should have realized he would pick up on her nervousness. Not only was he a profiler but just very observant in general. "I'm ok. I'm just feeling very exposed right now and not just because I'm completely naked. And I am happy with how things are right now but I want this." she says reassuring him. She lifts her head up to kiss him while wrapping her arms around his back. Deepening the kiss Spencer places an arm in between them gently tapping her inner thigh seeking permission. As she spreads her legs apart he places his body between them but goes no further. His arm reaches upwards back to her breast as he kisses along the same path as earlier leaving dark hickies in his wake. Kissing his way down from her neck to her collar and down to her breast. He licks her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking causing her to moan loudly. His other hand had traveled down her body settling on her inner thigh, his thumb rubbing in teasing circles not quite where she wants it to be. Melinda's frustration grows and she reaches out to grab his cock, wrapping her hand around it giving a few tugs. Spencer gives her nipple a gentle bite before pulling off. "I thought I told you to be patient kitten," he says, sending a shiver down her spine. His fingers are slowly tracing her lower lips with only the feather light of touches. "Now are you going to be good, because if you want to misbehave I can draw this out ALL night." She could tell by his tone he had no issue with the idea of teasing her all night long and with the heat emitting from her body right now that is the last thing she could take. "No..I.. I'll be good." Melinda whines out. "Good girl." Spencer says before dipping a finger between her folds. He keeps up the tortuous teasing kissing her inner inner thigh as his finger strokes lightly between her folds. Her hips are bucking seeking out more fiction. Finally deciding to put an end to the teasing he replaces his finger with his tongue as he wraps his arm around both of her thighs holding her in place. He licks from her opening up to her clit and sucks on the sensitive nub. He can't help but enjoy the image before him. Her back is arched, chest heaving, hands gripping at the sheets, as she pants and moans. He would love nothing more than to keep her just like this but he has teased her enough, at least for tonight. Unwrapping one arm from her thigh he inserts one finger into her eager pussy. Pumping his finger in her relishing in the sounds coming from her. He inserts a second finger curling them in a come hither motion, feeling her walls clench around them. He continues like this as he hears her whines and moans reach a higher pitch and the pulsating of her walls as she reaches her orgasm. As she is coming down from her orgasm she opens her eyes to see Spencer's mischievous smirk. "See where patience will get you." She would roll her eyes but after what just happened that cockiness was acceptable. "So… are you good? Or is there something else you want?" Ugh the things he could do to her with such simple words. "Let's keep going." She had no idea what kind of inhuman self control her had but with that smirk still on his face she knew this wasn't getting any easier. "Oh, kitten I need to hear the words, just tell me exactly what it is that you want." He says lips grazing her ear as he speaks. Normally her pride would get the better of her, being coy and defiant but he knew exactly what he was doing earlier and she did not want to play his game. "Fuck me. Please." She relents. If it was possible for his grin to get any wider it did, those words were like music to his ears. "How could I ever deny you." He laughs out. Spencer reaches over to the night stand opening a drawer and pulling out a condom. He rips open the wrapper and unrolls the condom onto his cock. Lining up with her entrance Spencer attaches his lips to hers before pushing in, the sensation making them both moan into the kiss. Inching deeper and deeper before bottoming out inside of her. He waits letting her adjust feeling her walls pulse around him. "Please move." At that request he pulls out almost entirely before pushing back in slowly. He set an agonizingly slow pace driving Melinda to the brink of insanity. He is moving so slow and so gently she wonders if he thinks he might break her. Having had enough of his teasing she wraps her legs around his back pulling him into her attempting to take control from where she is. "Is that how you want it?" Spencer breathes out in a ragid voice. That is the only warning she gets before he picks up the pace. His thrust became harder and faster making her wrap her arms around his back digging her nails in. This new pace is relentless, quick and rough thrust and she can feel herself reaching her peak again. " Right there, Spence… ah.. don't stop.. don't stop!" She screams out. "That's right, kittens scream my name while you cum with me." A few more thrust and they are but in ecstasy. After they both come down from their orgasms, Spencer pulls out flopping on the other side of Melinda. He removes the condom, tossing it into the waste bin he looks over to Melinda her eyes are closed. Brushing the hair out of her face, "Are you okay? I hope that wasn't too much." "No, that was amazing." Melinda chuckles. There he goes with his overprotective concern. "We should probably shower after the long day and the flight back and this." Spencer says. Melinda just hums in agreement but making no effort to move. "Maybe in ten minutes." Spencer says pulling her in to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so difficult to write and I don't understand why. I'm 26 I'm married and have written texts more explicit than this.
> 
> If you made it to the end I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> I will be burying my head into the pillows and hiding like a ostrich from my own writing.


	5. Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun office fluff.

Melinda and Spencer’s morning routine starts off normal, the alarm rings and one of them hits snooze, it rings again and the other turns it off, when it rings a third they finally start to get up. “Ugh, we need a vacation.” Melinda groans sitting up in the bed. Although it can be assumed that the good doctor was a morning person, he was in fact less enthusiastic about the early hours of the day. It took at least two cups of coffee before he gained any kind of pep although he can function if necessary. But Melinda has a trick of her own to get him moving. “You know if we’re quick I can put on the coffee now and we can shower together.” It works like a charm he is up heading for the shower before she even has a chance to get up. 

Arriving at Quantico a few minutes late, their shower activities dragged on a little too long. Spencer has a thermos with coffee but he will need more soon. Spencer is walking behind Melinda arms wrapped around her,his head resting atop of her head, it makes for a rather weird walk but he’s ok with that. Walking through the doors of the BAU the strange site garners the attention of the team eliciting giggles from JJ, Penelope, and Emily. Morgan rounds the corner taking in the site laughing, “Long night?” Spencer, still not fully functional on the singal cup of coffee, just nods in response. This causes the others to erupt in laughter. “Attay Boy, but he looks like the one that has been worn out so maybe it should be an atta girl?” He says, quirking an eyebrow. Melinda thinks it's best to just ignore all of them and heads towards hers and Spencer's desks, stopping in front of Spencer’s. “This is your stop.” He kisses the top of her head before taking a seat at his desk as Melinda moves around to set her stuff down. 

Today has been an uneventful day for the BAU, they don’t have a current case so it is a catch up on paperwork day. Spencer is in his own personal heaven speeding through his paperwork much to the dismay of everyone. Melinda specifically cannot fathom his love of paperwork and as his complete opposite in this area she was in hell. Slowly reading through each file. Spencer has offered a few times to take a portion of her files but she refuses each offer she could move faster through it but was just unmotivated to do so. Since there isn't much need to hear everyone else they’re working semi-independently she decides to place an earbud in her ear humming along to the music as she works. 

Completely enveloped in the paperwork before her and the music flowing in her ear Melinda missing Penelope walking up behind her exclaiming, “Lucy, you got some splainin to do.” in her best Ricky Ricardo impression. Receiving no response from Melinda she taps her on the shoulder. “Hey girly, you got some splainin to do.” Melinda is confused, wondering if she forgot something. She may be just and smart as her other half but one of the many differences they share is she does not have an eidetic memory. “Yes my love, what did I do?” She decides to just ask. “You know how I always joke and call you a unicorn because like how does a person as perfect as you exist.” Penelope starts to explain. “I’ve told you a hundred times I am not perfect. I am actually rather strange, I thought you would have noticed by now.” “Shush it I’m making a point. You are very weird but your cute habits just add to your charm. You failed to mention you are an actual unicorn and that is not an exaggeration.” Penelope continues to rant. “Come on Pen seriously what the hell are you talking about?” Melinda asks, not following her Rant. From above them Rossi calls out, “Maybe she finally saw those devilish horns growing from your forehead and confused it with a unicorn.” He says with a laugh. “Alright everyone to the conference now.” She demands grabbing Melinda by the arm and heading off. Spencer who was getting his 5th cup of coffee for the day missing the conversation that had just happened is confused coming in to sit down. “Did we get a case?” He asks. “No but something much more important has come to my intention. You are all familiar with our resident Unicorn, well look at this.” On the screen appears Melinda’s face yet again but this photo is much older taken about 8 years prior. The biggest difference in her appearance other than her age is the rainbow dyed hair she is sporting. Oh that’s what she meant when she said Unicorn. “Where did you even find that I don't have social media for you to cipher through.” Melinda asks, genuinely intrigued by where the photo came from. “Oh I talked to your bff and she was more than happy to share about your rebellious stage.” Penelope says changing the screen to show other photos of Melinda in her teens sporting all different colors of hair. “I don’t know if I would call it rebellious more along the lines of I was already done with 3 degree at the time and wanted to have fun before I had to start working and having “natural” hair color.” Melinda looked at all the photos four different rainbow hair colors, two blue and one purple. She really didn’t see it as all that rebellious. She just wanted to have fun and with her dad constantly working being left with her stepmother (the wicked witch of the west as Melinda calls her) she felt the need to bring joy into her life and she used color to do so. Now that she thinks about it rubbing her ear feeling all the piercings she began adorning along with the dyed hair, she guesses she may have had a mild teenage rebellion. “Hey at least it's not as bad as Emily’s high school photos.” Spencer says coming to her defense. But not quite thinking of the consequences of throwing his co-worker under the bus, Emily makes an offended sound, “Really is that how it's gonna be? Why don’t we just pull up everyone's teen photos and compare?” Emily's comments cause a commotion, everyone disagreeing with taking things that far. Melinda turns to Spencer, “So would you still date me if I had rainbow hair?” He pauses for a moment before answering, “Yes but please don’t dye your hair.”


	6. Green Eyed Monster

It started off as a small problem. The barista from the coffee shop who was obviously flirting as if they weren’t standing and ordering together. Easily fixed though just make extra coffee at home. When they’re at the bookstore debating on getting new books because where are they going to go and the cashier’s gaze lingers just a little too long. When on a case and the officers in whatever city they are visiting are making obvious passes. Worst of all was when the team goes out together to any bar. The servers, bartenders, and other bar goers just gawked as they went by. It was beginning to become frustrating. Melinda did not consider herself a jealous person but watching as other women disregarded her presence taking in the sight of her handsome boyfriend she was losing her patience. 

“What’s up with you today?” asked Garcia. “You’re supposed to be helping but your head is definitely somewhere else.” She was right, Melinda was in Garcia’s office helping her work through some files but she had gotten lost in her thoughts about Spencer. “Ah it’s nothing, it’s actually ridiculous the more I think about it. Let’s just get through this paperwork.” Melinda says going back to the file in her hand. “Oh no come on spill the beans what’s bothering you?” Garcia asks, coming closer. Should she tell her what’s going on, it just seems so trivial but she has let it fester inside her head long enough. “It’s just Spencer.” She says with a sigh. “Did you two have a fight or something, everything seemed fine when you came in this morning?” “ No. It’s just how can he be that damn smart and also completely oblivious… how does he not notice when women are so obviously into him.” Melinda finally lets out. “Oh my god, are you actually jealous? Wait, are you jealous that other women are into him or that he doesn’t notice?” Garcia laughs out. “Don’t make fun of me I know I’m crazy and its stupid to be jealous he’s already mine. But he’s gorgeous and a genius but how can someone that smart not notice.” “You are crazy, crazy to believe that if you are anywhere near him he is paying attention to anyone else. Do you know how often he just is not listening to us because he is staring at you.” Garcia begins to explain. “Now I am curious how he has not picked up on you being jealous.” 

Later that day Garcia pulls Spencer into her office while Melinda is busy talking with Morgan. “Hey, I have a question for you.” She says. “Yea Garcia what’s up?” Replies Spencer. “So.. Do you know what’s bothering Mel?” She quirked an eyebrow. “Is this something wrong? She seemed fine earlier.” He asks back. In reality he knew exactly what was bothering Melinda; he noticed it early on, starting at the coffee shop. After a short period of time she started insisting on making coffee at home “It tasted better” she would say. Over the course of about three weeks she would cling closer to him in public, always holding hands, and the random kisses. He couldn’t help but love the extra attention he got from her. It also helped combat his own insecurities because she was so focused on him she never noticed the way men would completely lose focus at the sight of her. One guy ran straight into a pole looking back at Melinda but she was twirling around Spencer talking and didn't even notice. "Don't worry I'll talk to her." He says.

Later that night Melinda was laying on Spencer's chest in bed reading together. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." Spencer says. "Mmm and what prompted this confession?" Melinda hums out. "Do I need a reason to admire my girlfriend's beauty?" Placing kisses on her face. "You never need a reason I was just curious if there was something more to it." "Nope, I just love you." He says. "I love you too."


	7. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was my favorite chapter to write because this is where this story originally started for me and I hope you all enjoy it.

Spencer had been having trouble sleeping the past few days. He had big plans to make but wasn’t sure where to start. So here he was at three am trying to make coffee quietly, not waking Melinda. A ring is the first place he should start because he hasn’t even been to a store to start looking at rings. For that he’ll need to wait for a day off that will hopefully not be interrupted by a case. And even with a day off he needs to find a way to get out of the house without having Melinda question it. Maybe he could have Emily, JJ, or Penelope help him. No, that would never work, none of them can keep a secret. He’ll just have to figure it out himself. He spends the early hours of the morning pondering what to do next. Not noticing the time he has spent formulating his plan until Melinda walks into the kitchen. “How long have you been up?” She asks groggily. “Uh.. just a few hours couldn’t sleep.” He says as he wraps her in a hug. “You know you could wake me up. I'm great late night company and you might have a better chance at going back to sleep.” She responds nuzzling into his chest. “It’s alright if I wake you up then we would both be exhausted at work.” They begin going about their usual morning routine making more coffee and a light breakfast before showering, getting dressed and heading out.

Arriving at the office they don’t have much down time before they are whisked away on a case. Not even having gone into the briefing, they would be briefed on the plane. There had been multiple male bodies found in some remote woods in Washington. During the discussion on the plane Spencer’s mind drifts off back to the plan he is currently putting together maybe if they can get through the case quickly he would have time when they got back. Or if there is any free time he can try going to a jewelry store in Washington but then someone on the team could notice and … "Reid?...Reid?!" Hotch is calling out to him. "Yea sorry about that." "Is everything alright?" Hotch asks, seeming concerned. "Yeah did you know getting lost in thought or "zoning out" is actually quite common. The regions of the brain that become active during mind wandering belong to two important networks…. Researchers say a wandering mind may be important to setting goals, making discoveries and living a balanced life..." Spencer is rambling on. "Ok Reid, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." Hotch says. Everyone is given their buddy assignments for when they land. Hotch, JJ, and Melinda are going to the police station, Rossi and Emily to the disposal site, and Reid and Morgan to the morgue. "So what was that all about earlier?" Morgan asks on the drive to the morgue. "What do you mean?" "I mean you totally just checked out on the plane. Are you sure everything is fine?" "I really wish people would stop asking that. I said I was fine." Spencer says in a huff. Morgan figures it's best to just leave him alone for now. When they get to the morgue the five victims that have been found so far all show the same pattern multiple stab wounds pre and post mortem but the cause of death for all was cyanide poisoning.

The team determined that this unsub was a "black widow" killer that had been killing one victim a year over the course of at least ten years based on the other bodies that were found.They were now trying to find a connection between the victims to find the unsub. Four days later they had finally caught the unsub. She was a thrill seeking psychopath luring men in with her looks and then trapping and torturing them for a year before repeating the process. The team was happy to be done, the case dragging on and taking its toll on them all. On the flight home almost everyone is asleep except Spencer. In the miniscule amount of spare time they had with this case he finalized his plans and would set everything up as soon as they arrived home. Finally arriving back at the apartment everyone agreeing the paperwork could wait, Spencer waited for Melinda to fall asleep before getting up and getting everything ready.

The next morning when Melinda wakes up Spencer isn't in the bed again. She really needs to get him to talk to her about what's bothering him so he can get some rest. She gets up and heads to the kitchen where she had been finding him every morning. But this morning he isn't there. She can smell the coffee which means he was here, on the counter is her favorite mug with a sticky note attached. " _Running errands will be back later. I think we should have a date night." - S._ He is rather strange at times but it's just added to the list of the reasons she loves him. She pours herself a cup of coffee. Since she has her own errands that need to be done she might as well get it out of the way while Spencer's gone. She needs to pick up last week's dry cleaning, drop off this week's dry cleaning, stop by the pharmacy and go grocery shopping. After showering and gathering up everything she will need she is out the apartment door locked behind her. Spencer was thankful to know his girlfriend so well that he could figure out her course of action if he was gone. Once she leaves the apartment he goes back in to set up his surprise.

Arriving back at the apartment in the late afternoon Melinda is surprised Spencer isn't back yet. There is another post-it on the door _"You must go on adventures to find out where you truly belong." - Sue Fitzmaurice_ She had no idea what he was up to but it seemed like it would be fun. Under that post it lay another " _Some take me in the morning, others in the evening, but one thing you should know, that when I'm "taken" I don't go anywhere."_ And now there are riddles, she likes riddles and he knows that, even if this one is simple she'll play along. After putting the groceries away, she goes to the _shower_ since that is where the next clue will be. On the bathroom mirror sits another note _"When I put on my clothes it takes off its clothes. What is it?"_ She laughs walking into the closet, _a hanger_ , but what exactly is she looking for? Behind the closet door that leads to the bedroom is a garment bag hanging. Now that wasn't there earlier and on the floor lies a shoe box. She unzips the bag to reveal a beautiful dress, one she hadn't seen before and she assumes the shoes in the box are a match. This game he has set up is becoming more fun by the minute. She takes a shower, puts up her hair, and applies light makeup before slipping into the dress and sliding the shoes on. At the bottom of the shoe box is the next clue _"Some visitors pause here and strangers announce their reason. Things that decorate me can indicate a season."_ Heading to the _front door_ thinking he had to at the door. But she is wrong, he isn't there but had to have been recently, sitting at the foot of the door is a vase of sunflowers that were not there when she arrived home. _"A necessity to some, a treasure to many, I'm best enjoyed among pleasant company, some like me cold, some prefer mild, some like me bold."_ Melinda heads into the kitchen checking around the _coffee_ pot but there are no other notes, maybe a mug she thinks going through the cabinet. Okay so it's not in the house she grabs her purse heading to the coffee shop they frequent down the street. She isn't really sure what she should be looking for and they are never here this time of day so she doesn't recognize any of the workers. Maybe if she orders something they will give her the next clue. "Melinda!" She hears someone shout "Small coffee for Melinda!" She hesitates for a moment before walking over. "Um I'm Melinda but I didn't order this." "Oh I know some really handsome fella came in and paid for it." She says handing the coffee over to her. At this point she is appreciative of the coffee, this was quite some adventure he had her on. The note affixed to the top of the coffee reads, _"A pile of words, jackets of hordes, take a quick look in a place of books."_ That one was by far the most obvious clue. She exits heading to the _library_. As she walks drinking her coffee she thinks of all the times Spencer and her had taken this walk on a morning off, she enjoyed anytime they had together. Arriving at the library she tosses her empty cup before walking in. Once inside she isn't sure where she should be going. Nothing draws her attention, no one is looking around expectedly so she just begins to walk around following the same route her and Spencer always take. She rounds the corner and that's when she sees it, another note. Maybe she should change her routine and not be so predictable. " _A heart is not judged by how much you love; but by how much you are loved by others. - L Frank Baum (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz)_ she knew exactly where this was leading her. Heading towards the section and finding the only copy of the book she pulls it off the shelf. _"If an adventure is what you want, take a look, open a book"_ inside the book awaits the final note simply reading _"turn around"_. When she turns around, down on one knee ring in hand is Spencer. "Melinda, I love you more than I thought possible, would you join me on the greatest adventure and marry me?" Failing to hold back tears, in barely a whisper "Yes".

The next morning waking up for the first time in two weeks with Spencer by her side. She smiles leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Her movement makes him stir slightly as he moves closer to cuddle. His face in the crook of her neck he returns the kiss, "Shouldn't you be sleeping." He says in his scratchy morning voice. "You can't really expect me to sleep. I'm so excited I don't know how to contain it." She giggles out. She had been playing with the ring since he placed it on her finger, it felt so surreal. "Well if you're not going to sleep there is something else we could be doing." He says placing more kisses on her neck, moving down to her breast. But just as quick as their activities had begun they halted because the phone was ringing off course. Garcia called them in for a new case. Both groan in frustration sharing a few more kisses before separating to get ready and go into work. Arriving at the office everyone has the same look on their face, the why can't we just have two consecutive days off for once look. Spencer and Melinda were so caught up in the mornings frustrations they forgot about their recent engagement until Rossi came up to congratulate them. "Congratulations on what exactly?" They both ask. Rossi's comment had alerted the team to them immediately. He gestures to the ring on her finger. "Oh yea, thanks." Melinda beams out joy flowing through her. "Almost forgot about that after that phone call this morning." They are met with a sea of congrats. Emily and Penelope are already arguing over who gets to be maid of honor and asking if they already had a date in mind. The BAU family was hectic but it was home and they were excited to see what new adventures await for them.


	8. Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a happy ending ahead

**Spencer's POV**

It's an early Sunday morning and the team is off today. Spencer is woken up by a hand running through his hair and the humming of his fiance. He opens his eyes to see her bright smile "Good Morning Sunshine." He hears her call out but he is still so exhausted they had a long night, debating the best Dr. Who Dr.'s. In an effort to stay asleep, instead of responding he just pulls her in to cuddle and closes his eyes. "You know as much as I would love to lay here with you all day, I have things to do." She begins by saying. "And you were supposed to join me but from the looks of it I'm not getting you out of bed anytime soon." She says before turning in his arms and kissing his forehead. He feels her shift to get out of the bed and start her day. 

A few hours had passed before Spencer woke up again. Rolling to look at Melinda's side of the bed he sees a note on her pillow.  **_"Went to the farmer's market. Breakfast is in the microwave. Be back later. ❤ Mel P.S. Peter Capaldi was the better Dr. XOXO"_ ** **.** He laughs at her message and gets up out of bed and washes up before heading to the kitchen. The clock reads one pm he figures Mel should have already been back by now. Reheating the food she prepared and putting coffee on to brew he decides to call her. The phone rings and rings and rings.  **_"Hey this is Melinda, sorry I couldn't get to the phone, leave a message and I'll call you back."_ ** He is surprised she didn't answer but she may be diving back so he doesn't think much of it. Thirty minutes go by and she still hasn't shown up or called him back. Trying to call again the phone rings repeatedly before,  **_"Hey this is Melinda, sorry I couldn't get to the phone, leave a message and I'll call you back."_ ** Now Spencer is starting to worry he knows she can take care of herself but seeing what they see at work everyday makes moments like this the scariest thing to imagine. He decides to wait another ten minutes to see if she calls back and when she doesn't is time for a new approach. This time he calls Garcia, " Hello Boy Wonder." He hears her voice ring out. "Hey Garcia, I'm sorry I know it's Sunday and we're not working but I can't get a hold of Melinda and was wondering if you can find her phone's location." "Are you sure she's not just trying to surprise you… Her phone is showing her at the Old Town Farmers Market in Alexandria." "Okay thanks Garcia." He says promptly before hanging up running to change and is out the door. 

20 minutes later Spencer is pulling into the parking lot, driving around looking to see if he sees Melinda's car. A few minutes later he spots it pulling up next to it. When he opens his door and exits his car the first thing he notices is her car door is slightly open. The next thing he notices is that her purse is sitting on the front seat next to the ajar door. Opening his phone and calling her again, he hears the phone ringing, it's coming from inside her car trying not to panic he calls Hotch. 20 minutes later the whole team has arrived after being called in by Hotch. Reid has spent this time assessing the scene but trying to move anything. The more he looked around the more likely it looked as if she was taken. The car is unlocked and the bags of stuff she picked up are in the backseat. Inside her purse her wallet and phone are still there so it wasn't a robbery. The last things he notices are on the ground next to the open door are her car keys and her engagement ring. 

The team considering this a kidnapping, are now trying to narrow down why someone would take her. "Could it be related to one of our cases. Has someone been released or recently escaped prison maybe?" JJ starts by saying "It could be related to her work when she was at Interpol." Emily is next to interject. Spencer is so overwhelmed he doesn't know what to do. "I should have been with her. I was supposed to be there." He says quietly but it makes everyone stop. "You don't know what would have happened if you were there. It could have been worse but you're here and can help us find her." Hotch tells him. The team is trying to find any leads but are just running into dead ends. Hours pass by and they are at a loss. "Are you sure nothing has changed Reid?" Hotch asks, this is the fourth time he had asked Reid the same question. "Have you been to any new restaurants, stores, any new contacts?" Spencer is starting to get annoyed with the question. "For the last time nothing has changed. It's not like we have a ton of extra time and Melinda likes routine, she likes having some sense of normalcy." Reid says in a huff. "Wait, something did change recently. You two got engaged a week ago. What if that is what triggered the unsub." Garcia says. "It would make sense they left the ring at the scene and with the timing it could be an ex who feels like they are running out of time now that you were planning on getting married." Morgan follows. Melinda had only ever spoken about one guy she dated and based on what she said it wasn't serious, but he didn't even know the guy's name. 

Spencer calls the only person who would know more about Melinda other than himself, her best friend Kristen. When she arrived and heard the news she became extremely worried and when they asked about the ex boyfriend she gave them his name but said it probably wasn't him. After looking him up and finding out he's partying on the other side of the country they mark him off the list. "Has she mentioned thinking someone may have been following her or seeing anyone suspicious?" Spencer asks, he feels like he would have known that Melinda would have said something but they have to cover all bases. "Um no, and she is kind of confrontational so even if someone was following her she would have said something to them." Kristen says, "but I know someone has been trying to reach out to her. Her name is "GG" Georgia Richardson, we all grew up in the same neighborhood." Spencer had never heard that name. "Mel has never mentioned her. Did they grow apart?" He asks. "Huh, oh no they are not friends Melinda hates GG. She was a bully and picked on her constantly. I was confused when she said she had been getting letters from GG. I thought maybe she was trying to make amends but Mel said she never even opened the letters she just tossed them in the trash." Now that Spencer remembers, Melinda throwing random letters away claiming them to just be junk mail. But now they had a new lead. 

Garcia was able to place a phone registered to Georgia at the farmers market at the same time before Melinda disappeared. Getting the location to her home the team is on their way there. Arriving at the home of Georgia Richardson they knock announcing themselves when they receive no answer Morgan kicks down the door and they head inside. Separating and checking the house they see no sign of GG or Melinda. What they do find is disturbing, in one room wall to wall is photos of Melinda going as far back as childhood and as recent as last week. "Well we got the right person, but where is she and where is she keeping Melinda?" Morgan says. They call Garcia to see if she may own property elsewhere while checking the rest of the house. While trying to figure out their next move they all stop at the sound of gunfire. It is coming from somewhere in the house. Going room to room looking for any sign of a trap door. Spencer finds a false bookcase with a heavy door behind it. Getting through the door just in time to hear a second gunshot Spencer and Morgan rush down the stairs to see Melinda with her back to them gun in hand having just shot GG in the knee. "Mel… Mel you're safe put the gun down." Spencer says. She hesitates before laying the gun on the ground next to her and wrapping her arms around Spencer. 

  
  


**Melinda's POV**

Waking up to the warmth of Spencer's arms wrapped around her she checks the time. It's nine thirty, a later wake up time for them but there's no work today and having argued from late night to around three am about Dr. Who it wasn't important to be up early. Sliding out of Spencer's grip she's up washing her face and brushing her teeth before climbing back into bed. She is absent-mindedly playing with Spencer's hair making a list in her head when she looks down to see his honey brown eyes looking up at her. "Good Morning sunshine." She says but receives no response he just reaches out to pull her into his body to cuddle. "You know as much as I would love to lay here with you all day, I have things to do." She begins by saying. "And you were supposed to join me but from the looks of it I'm not getting you out of bed anytime soon." Turning in his arms she kisses his forehead and climbs out of the bed. She makes a simple breakfast scrambled eggs, sausage and toast eating her portion after putting a plate in the microwave for Spencer for when he wakes up. She goes to the closet opting for a simple outfit jeans and a sweater with knee high boots. Lastly she writes a note for Spencer placing it on her pillow where he is sure to see it giving him one last kiss before leaving. 

Melinda preferred going to the farmers market for fresh produce. It was better than what could be found at the grocery store and since they were always on the go fresh produce goes bad quite often. Deciding to grab what she came for last not wanting to walk around with an armful of produce she wanders through seeing if anything peeks her interest. After an hour Melinda decides it’s best to get ready to head home. Finally picking out everything she wants she is putting her bags in the car when she hears a familiar voice behind her. Its GG, she had been sending Melinda bi-weekly letters for six months. Melinda wanted nothing to do with her not even to be polite about it. "Mellie, it's so good to see you. You know I've been sending you letters, I haven't heard anything back. I thought you might have moved." GG says in a chipper voice. Her voice was grating to Melinda. "Hi GG, no I haven't moved just didn't care about what you have to say to me now." She sneers, "but as you can see I'm busy so I should be going." Melinda says as she places her purse in the passenger seat. A moment later GG is standing right behind her pressing a syringe into her side. "Oh don't be like that… I've been waiting to have you all to myself." Is the last thing Melinda hears before everything goes dark..

Melinda wakes up in a dark room, trying to figure out her surroundings she is reminded of the conversation she was having with GG. That crazy bitch, where the hell did she take me. The next thing Melinda notices is a chain attached to one ankle leading to the foot board. She isn't wearing the same outfit she left the house in, she is now wearing a black nightie. The room is moderately decorated, nothing that can be taken apart to be used as a weapon or a lock pick at least GG was smart enough to think about that. There are no windows but two doors not sure where they lead. As quietly as possible she goes to the door closest to her. It's a bathroom and everything is just within reach with the chain attached to her. The other door is too far to reach. Melinda sits back on the bed tugging at the chain to see if it had any give, trying to plan out her next move. 

"Oh good you're awake. I brought you some food." GG says coming in from the other door Melinda couldn't reach. "Why the hell did you bring me here?" Melinda asks. "To take care of you of course. Your job is too dangerous." GG says not yet approaching. "To take care of me? We are not friends. And I don't need you to do anything for me." "We aren't friends because for all those years you were so attached to Kristen and then you left and when you came back all of a sudden you're with some guy. Some guy who barely knows you and I couldn't let you marry him. You belong with me. Don't worry you'll see things my way eventually." She says offering the tray gets within reach of Melinda but not a step further before promptly exiting. Melinda was so taken aback by her comments she didn't get a chance to respond. She was bat shit crazy. Melinda wonders if she remembers their childhood differently. If she was asked to describe her she would say GG was, queen bitch for as far back as she could remember GG had been a thorn in her side. From ripping her books apart and pushing her into fountains in their early years to verbal slander and even once putting a spider on her in their teens. Melinda was thankful she didn't go to school with her but their houses were close enough that she still had to deal with her torment. Melinda did not have time to dwell on the past right now she needed a plan. She didn't know how much time had passed but she knew by now Spencer would be worried and looking for her but he wouldn't know where to look. She never mentioned GG or the letters, oh those damn letters what did she even write. Time to make a plan.

Hours pass by before GG comes back, in that time she had learned she is underground somewhere most likely a basement based on the steps she heard above her earlier. GG came back this time with a chair and a gun in her hand. Shit this isn't going to go well. Sitting the chair on the other side of the tray she set down earlier it's untouched; she has a seat staring Melinda down. "I didn't poison it ya know." She starts talking, "I just don't understand why you aren't happy to see  _ me _ or why didn’t you never write to me? Didn't you miss  _ me _ ." She sure is putting a lot of emphasis on herself as if Melinda did something wrong. "What, have you had a brain injury in the last 6 years? We are not friends! We were never friends! We are never going to be anything!" Melinda yells without thinking, it wasn't her smartest decision to challenge the wacko with the gun. At Melinda's outburst GG's demeanor changes turning cold. "Oh is that so, you think you can just reject me and I would let you go? Well you're wrong because if I can't have you no one can." At that same moment they both hear footsteps above them. Melinda is hopeful that that is the team. But GG panics and makes a mistake moving away from the door looking at the ceiling, she is stepping backwards into Melinda's reach. In the time she had alone she ripped apart the sheets to use in the hopes to subdue her captor. Melinda takes a torn piece in hand wrapping it over GG and pulling her back into Melinda’s chest, Melinda tackles her to the ground. Pulling the gun out of her hand Mel turns and takes a shot at the chain freeing herself before climbing off of GG and running out of the room. The hallway is pitch black and while she is running, missing where the ground is uneven she trips falling to the ground. Gun still in she can hear GG approaching her, "You can't leave me! You're not allowed to leave!" GG yells in tears. "You come any closer and I will shoot you." "Mellie, we both know you can't kill me." That she was right about but Melinda had other plans, she aimed for her knee and took the shot. GG fell to the ground with a shriek. With the adrenaline flooding through her the only thing she could hear was her own pulse in her ears until Spencer came into sight. He was telling her to put the gun down. 

Sitting outside in the ambulance Melinda insists she is fine, a few scrapes and bruises, she doesn't need to go to the hospital. "Stop being so stubborn, just let them take you to the hospital and make sure everything is alright." Spencer says. "I'm fine, you're the only one that thinks I need a hospital." Once the EMT's clear her, he pulls her into a tight hug. After checking in with the team they head home. Spencer had been fretting over her since they got back, he kept asking if she was okay. Putting her hands on either side of his face pulling it closer to her, "Look I made it back and it's because I have you. Now please just lay down." Laying in bed together just enjoying the feel of each other's warmth trying to relax until Melinda says "By the way Peter Capaldi was a way better Dr than Tom Baker." 


	9. House Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff piece

“Ok, so what do you think about this one.” Spencer says, showing her the webpage for a house in Woodbridge. From the look on her face he can already tell she does not like this house. “What’s wrong with this one?” He asks. “Did you actually look at the photos? Or just the specs of the house?” Melinda starts by saying, “There is so much wrong with that house and you don't want to renovate. Like look at that kitchen it is atrocious and none of the woods match.” This had been going on for three months, having completely different ideals for the perfect home was making the search that much harder. Spencer wanted a historical house which Melinda was ok with but she wanted the interior to be updated, stating no one wants to live in a haunted house. “Yes I looked at the photos and it looks fine, it’s a part of the history. There are too many ways home renovations can go wrong.” Spencer says. This has been the ongoing argument, having already made their compromises it was just finding a house that had what they were looking for. “Okay, how about this one.” He says showing her a new construction with a historic look but being completely upgraded on the outside. He looks over to see her blank stare followed by an eyeroll. “What is wrong with this one?!” He says in a huff. “Really? I know you do not like this house, like at all. I don’t want to just compromise and pick a house. I want us both to like it. It’s not just a house it's a home.” She says cuddling closer. They decide to take a break for now opting to just cuddle and talk,

Several days later on the plane ride home from a case the team is relaxed and just making random conversation. Spencer who had been fixated on the book in his hand turns to Melinda, “Are we going to your place or mine?” Before Melinda can answer Emily interjects, “Wait, you two don’t live together?” “No.” They say in unison. Neither of their apartments had the space to consolidate all their stuff so they continued to go to each other’s apartment. With how much stuff had moved between their homes aside from the furniture you wouldn’t know they didn’t live together. “But aren’t you like always together? Outside of work I just assumed you were attached at the ya know.” Emily says gesturing. “Well we are always together. Sometimes we stay at Mel’s some days we stay at my place.” Spencer says. “Are you waiting until after the wedding to move in?” JJ joins the conversation. “No, we’ve been looking for a house but haven’t found anything that will work yet.” Melinda says, looking to Spencer, “Maybe we should look into getting a realtor to help.” “ We have a combined IQ of 370 we can figure this out on our own.” Spencer responds, he didn’t want to have anyone else get involved they can do this on their own. “I think if IQ alone was enough, we would have found something by now.” “Fine we can try a realtor but when this doesn’t work we go back to just us and we finally make a decision.” 

A week and a half later Melinda and Spencer are getting ready to go with the realtor they chose and look at some of the options she had found for them. The first house they see in Woodbridge VA is a nice upgraded everything Melinda could ask for. Spencer did not like it at all; it had no charm to it. “It has carpet, you said no to carpet it traps dust mites,pet dander, particle pollution, lead, mold spores, pesticides, dirt and dust. Some chemicals they use in padding and adhesives also have potential health harm.” Spencer says trying to talk Melinda out of liking the house. “Yes I know carpet is horrible disgusting. Stop worrying I am not in love with this house.” Melinda says with a smile. “Do you not love it because of the carpet or is there something else?” “Well the carpet is a definite problem and you don’t like it. And that is not safe.” She says pointing out of the window. Outside the window past the desk there is a small yard but no fence there were stairs leading through a wooded area and to a creek. Spencer missed that, how did he miss that. The next house they see is in Springfield, pulling into the driveway both of them already disliked the house. Walking inside and everything about this house screams no. “The cabinets have scalloped bottoms.” Melinda whispers to Spencer. “There is nowhere for an office or to put any of our books.” Spencer whispers back. Deciding to end this misery early they let the realtor know this would not work at all. The last house she takes them to see is a 1890’s Historic Farm House in Falls Church. It was a beautiful historic home renovated and restored. It was the perfect home for them. Spencer was impressed but Melinda is quiet and he doesn’t know what she is thinking. Walking behind her wrapping his arms around her waist placing his chin in the crook in her neck. “What are you thinking?” she hums before answering,” It’s nice.. Amazing actually.” “ So should we put in the offer?” “If you let me change the back splash in the kitchen I’d say it was perfect.” Kissing her cheek, “Ok you can change the back splash. So we’re making an offer.” She nods in agreement. After telling the realtor of the decision as they are walking to their car Spencer turns and says, “You know that house actually has 2 more bedrooms then we originally asked for so maybe I can talk you into potentially two more kids than we planned for in our future.” 


	10. Always & Forever

Countdown t-minus 3 days until the wedding. Both Melinda and Spencer had been given the week of and the week after the wedding off. The week of, to finish all preparations and not be stressed or worried about a case. And the week after for their honeymoon. Today is Wednesday and Melinda is trying to get everything in order before her flight to Connecticut tomorrow. For the actual wedding there wasn't anything for her to worry about. It was going to be an intimate event, close friends and family only less than 20 people. Her grandmother was happy to take care of making sure all the preparations were in order. “Ok so, dress, shoes, undergarments, accessories...” Melinda muttered the list under her breath. “You need to relax. Everything is fine. You have been packed for days and you said your grandmother had everything for the ceremony and reception under control so just take a breath and relax.” Spencer says placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I just.. I just want everything to go as planned. Are you packed by the way? Do you have your ticket for Las Vegas and your passport packed…?” He silences her rambling with a kiss. Brushing the hair from her face, “Sh...ush” He says before kissing her more passionately. 

It is now Friday night, the big day is tomorrow. Everyone has arrived thankfully with no problems. Mostly everyone is relaxing in their rooms awaiting tomorrow’s events, all except the girls who lie awake in the room with Melinda. “Are you ready to be Mrs. Reid… or wait wait you’re a doctor too so you’ll both be Dr. Reid, that’s gonna get confusing especially on cases. Or are you going to keep your last name… oh oh or are you going to hyphenate your name…” Penelope rambles through with a fit of giggles. Unable to stop herself from laughing at Penelope’s rambling, “Whoa whoa slow down a minute, are you trying to mimic Spencer.” Melinda says making everyone laugh, “I will be going by Dr. Melinda Reid and yes that’s going to be confusing as hell but we’ll work it out.” “I’m surprised you’re so composed?” JJ says. “I had my freak out a few days ago but Spencer talked me through it so I’m good now.” Melinda affirms. She was still nervous about what is to come but she didn’t let it show. The girls delve into stories about Melinda and Reid’s first meeting, their first dates, and the room is filled with giddy laughter until they fall asleep. 

The next morning Melinda is a nervous wreck, she has been laying on the bathroom floor since she first woke up. “Are you going to be ok?” Her friend Kristen says sitting on the floor next to her, rubbing her back. Everyone else is just watching through the door. “Ugh yea I just.. I just I don’t know.” Melinda sighs out. “You need to relax, get a drink of water and some fresh air. What can I do to help?” Kristen asks. Getting up from the floor, “Ok I can do that, can you get a letter to Spencer for me.” 

Spencer hears a knocking at the door, answering it he’s surprised to see Kristen before he can say anything. She holds out a letter, “Mel told me to give you this.” After handing the letter to him she leaves without saying anything else. He sits down and opens the letter,

**_Dear Dr. 187_ **

**_I wrote this ahead of time knowing I’m probably a nervous wreck right now. I want you to know how happy I am to be with you and I can not wait to call myself your wife. You are the most remarkable person I have ever met. Truly amazing there is no one else in the world that could ever compare to you. I love you more than I can even comprehend. See you soon_ **

**_❤ Always & Forever_ **

**_Soon to be Mrs. Melinda Reid_ **

A lovely fall afternoon, the air is crisp and the vibrant vivid oranges and reds of the leaves are splendid. Beyond the trees there are seats separated by an aisle leading to a crescent arch overlooking a stream of flowing water. An intimate gathering of close family and friends awaits for the ceremony to begin. Officiating the ceremony is the one and only David Rossi. The ceremony begins with Spencer and Rossi walking up and taking their places. Rossi gestures for everyone to rise, walking down the aisle is Derek Morgan accompanied by Melinda’s friend Kristen, they have a small wedding party. As the wedding march begins to play Melinda is met by her father who will be escorting her down the aisle. Melinda wears an a-line, three quarter sleeve, off the shoulder lace embroidered gown. Walking slowly down the aisle holding onto her father’s arm as if it is the only thing keeping her upright. She can hear her own pulse pounding in her ears, her hands are clammy, and she’s beginning to feel lightheaded. “Don’t forget to breathe.” her father whispers. Everything changes when she looks up to meet Spencer’s eyes. It looked as if he wanted to cry to tears of joy and she felt the same joy in that moment. Reaching the end of the aisle her father gets her a tight hug before presenting her to Spencer. Rossi tells everyone they may now be seated. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman join together in holy matrimony.” Rossi says. Rather than traditional vows or even self written vows they opted to share literature specifically poems to express their love. 

Spencer goes first, 

**_“I love you._ **

**_You are my best friend._ **

**_Today I give myself to you in marriage._ **

**_I promise to encourage and inspire you ,_ **

**_To laugh with you, and to comfort you_ **

**_In times of sorrow and struggle._ **

**_I promise to love you in good times and in bad,_ **

**_When life seems easy and when it seems hard,_ **

**_When our love is simple, and when love is an effort._ **

**_I promise to cherish you,_ **

**_And to always hold you in highest regard._ **

**_These things i give to you today,_ **

**_And all the days of our life.” - Author Unknown_ **

Next is Melinda’s turn, 

**_“I didn’t fall in love with you._ **

**_I walked into love with you,_ **

**_With my eyes wide open,_ **

**_Choosing to take_ **

**_Every step along the way._ **

**_I do believe in fate and destiny,_ **

**_But I also believe we are only fated_ **

**_to do the things_ **

**_That we would have chosen anyway_ **

**_And I’d choose you:_ **

**_In a hundred lifetimes,_ **

**_In a hundred worlds,_ **

**_In any version of reality,_ **

**_I’d find you_ **

**_And I’d choose you.” - Kiersten White_ **

After exchanging vows they are presented with the rings, respectively placing the rings on each other's fingers. Rossi Begins to speak again, “If anyone opposes this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace… With the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Sharing their first kiss as a married couple the guest incites cheers and claps. 


	11. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the final installment in the Dear Stranger Series, I just want to say thank you to everyone who read it and I hope you enjoyed it. Also this chapter takes place about 3 years after the first chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Fluff with smut, pregnancy, breeding kink, nausea and vomiting, brief mention of unsubs crimes.

It all started seven weeks ago..in the middle of a case. Melinda and Blake were investigating a crime scene, the unsub has been disposing of the victims by dumping the bodies in back alleys near dumpsters. The previous victims found had blunt force trauma to the head and their teeth and fingers had been removed, believed to be a forensic countermeasure. "This guy is really doing a number on these victims, do you think he's keeping the teeth and fingers as trophies?" Blake asks Melinda getting closer to look at the body. "There's another option, he could be eating them. The fingers of course not the teeth. Or it could just be so we can't figure out who the victims are." Melinda says, not moving closer. She had been light headed and nauseous all week, she thought it had been the lack of sleep and the lack of appetite getting to her. The thought of this guy eating people's fingers didn't help. "Well whichever one it is we need to find him soon, he's accelerating the time between victims." Blake says walking back to Melinda. 

Three days later the team finally found the unsub. He found all of his victims hiking in the woods and would invite them back to his cabin before restraining them to remove the fingers and killing them. He is an impersonal killer, the first time he killed it gave him the ultimate high but every kill after that wasn't as good and he would have kept going in an attempt to achieve it again. "Ugh, does it just feel hopeless sometimes?" Melinda asks the team as they are packing up. "Every week we make a difference, every time we bring someone to justice we save countless lives." Hotch says back. She wants to believe that but some days it just seems like this is never ending. There is a storm so the team is leaving in the morning, staying in the hotel for the night. Once in their room Spencer looks over to Melinda who is laying in the bed. "Are you okay? Something has been off since we took this case?" He asks. "Hmm, yea" She says with a sigh, "This case just got to me for some reason." Laying down his head on her chest. "You've just got to focus on the positive." She cards a hand through his hair. Something about feeling his weight on her was comforting the tension already leaving her body. They lay this way for a while in silence just enjoying each other's company. Until Spencer turns to get into a more comfortable position, when he turns he grazes her nipple and causes her to whimper. He looks up to meet her eyes pupils dilated with a look of fiery passion in them."Feeling better are you?" Spencer says before placing a kiss on her lips. Awakening a fire within her she answers by deepening the kiss. When they separate she moves so that she is on top of him straddling his hips, she leans down to kiss him again with more passion. Her kisses move to his cheek down to his jaw and she sucks leaving dark bruises in her wake kissing down his neck while running her hands underneath his shirt. Removing Spencer’s shirts she kisses more gently down his chest and she makes her way down to his hips. Unfastening the tie on his pants to pull them off his body along with his boxers, Melinda settles back placing a kiss on the head of his erect cock. Spencer moans at the feeling of her lips on him. Elated with the reaction she got from him she continues kissing down the shaft before licking back up the underside and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. He tangles a hand into her hair sighing softly and relaxing into her touch. She works her mouth up and down the length of his cock, before taking all of him into her mouth and hollowing her cheeks and sucking. His grip in her hair pulls tighter as he moans. Smirking as she pulls off of him, “As much fun as this is. I have something else in mind.” She slides off her panties before straddling his hips again. She leans down to kiss him as she lowers herself onto him, both of them moan at the sensation. Leaning back for a better angle Spencer’s hands came to her hips to help steady her and she rolled her hips. She raised herself up pulling all the way to the tip before sinking back down setting the pace. It wasn’t long before she quickened the pace, lost in pleasure as Spencer rubbed circles on her clit with one hand the other grasping at the hip. The room is filled with the sounds of loud moaning, panting, and the skin slapping against skin. Melinda’s eyes snapped open and her back arches as her orgasm ripples through her. Milked by the tightness of her clenching walls Spencer's follows soon after. Not yet ready to pull off of him she lays her head on his chest content on listening to his heartbeat and basking in the afterglow. “That was nice.” Spencer says in a husky voice. “You wanna go again?” Melinda laughs out. “Mmm, maybe in the morning.”

In the morning Melinda awakes with a jolt of pain in her abdomen followed by a tightness in her jaw. Feeling the muscles her abdomen tighten, she jumps out of the bed and runs to the bathroom making it just in time before the contents of her stomach are emptied into the toilet. Spencer is startled awake by the sudden shift, eyes opening to barely see Melinda rushing into the bathroom. Following behind her he comes to stop when he is standing directly behind her, kneeling down pulling her hair back and rubbing a hand on her back, “I think you should see a doctor when we get home.” If her head hadn’t been in a toilet she would have fixed him with a glare. “You haven’t been eating, just picking at food at the most and you haven’t been sleeping either.” Of course he chooses now, when she can’t really argue to make his point.” After a few minutes the feeling subsides but she doesn’t move from where she is at, not sure if another wave of nausea will hit. “I’m fine, I don’t need to go see a doctor and lack of eating interrupts sleep.” “Uh huh, and what causes nausea?” He says pointedly. Not ready to let him win this argument, "Common causes of nausea are; side effects to medicine, food poisoning, motion sickness, excessive alcohol consumption, intense or unpleasant smells and pregnancy.” As soon as the last word left her mouth realization hit her like a train. Oh shit, could she be pregnant, well yea she could be… Broken out of trance by Spencer, “Are you pregnant?” He asks expectedly. “I don’t know. I didn’t even consider that until right now.” “Should we go get a pregnancy test?” He asks tentatively. “When we get home. I don’t want the entire team to know just yet if I am.”

Aboard the jet both of them are anxious and failing to hide it. “You don't have to be embarrassed, you know.” Derek says grabbing both of their attention.”What?” They ask in unison. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, but you might want to try and be quiet about it sometimes.” Realizing what Morgan is referring to they both become flustered. “Oh my god, you heard that.” Melinda says in a panic. “Oh yea, it sounded like you two had a great time last night.” Morgan retorts. Forgetting all about the potential new addition, they are now trying to recover from embarrassment of Morgan hearing them the night before. It isn’t until they are driving home that they remember to stop and pick up a pregnancy test. When they arrive home they don’t even bring their bags in just the bag with the test on promptly to the bathroom. Three minutes later they see the plus sign that would change everything. 

That was seven weeks ago, after the positive test Melinda was lucky enough to get a doctors appointment within a week. At the appointment they found out that she was already eight weeks along and they were able to hear a heartbeat for the first time. Melinda is now fifteen weeks along and she now had a noticeable bump. Melinda wakes to Spencer hugging her from behind his hand rubbing her belly. “Good morning sunshine.” “Morning love, how are you  _ two _ feeling today?” He says rubbing circles on her belly. “We are fine.  _ We _ want apple turnovers.” She giggles out. “Is that so?” He asks, receiving a nod in response. When they arrive at the BAU with enough turnovers for everyone they are greeted by Penelope, “Good morning mommy and daddy.” Her comment makes Spencer blush deeply. “Oh no, no no you cannot call us that.” Melinda interjects. “What, why not? You’re going to be parents soon well not soon soon but soon enough” She starts to question before she sees Spencer's reaction, “Oh, Oh my god. Do you…. Nope never mind forget I said anything.” Before the conversation could continue Hotch told everyone to meet in the conference room they had a case. During the briefing Melinda is listening to nothing Penelope is saying. She had in the beginning but quickly became mesmerized by Spencer and was in a full daydream. Then Spencer turned and smiled at her and she melted, completely engrossed in him that she forgot other people were in the room. Until she heard, “Aww, that is so adorable.” She wasn’t even sure who said it but when she turned the rest of the team were staring at them before they got up to head for the jet. “Don’t worry I’ll catch you up.” Spencer says reaching for her hand. 

This case in particular had been difficult, the team was having trouble figuring this unsub out. The victims seemingly had nothing in common and forensic countermeasures had been taken. In addition to that Melinda was having her own issues unrelated to the case, she couldn’t focus. She had to reread the same paragraphs multiple times to just register what was written in front of her. The reason for her distraction was her husband, her husband who kept licking his lips and biting at his bottom lip deep in thought and she was being driven mad with much less innocent thoughts of her own. Heat had been blossoming through her body all day and she knew the case was more important but she couldn’t help but hope she could just get a little alone time with him. “Dr. Reid?”, a voice interrupts her thoughts. “Yes?” “Oh, I thought he was Dr. Reid.” The person says pointing towards Spencer. “Oh, we’re both Dr. Reid. Sorry I know that can get confusing.” Melinda explains. “Oh, well something arrived you should see.” Thankfully the evidence that had arrived had been the break in the case that they needed. With the case over they had a few hours before the jet would be leaving to return home. Waiting in their room until they had to leave Spencer is kissing Melinda’s neck, “You’ve been staring me down for the last four days, like you want to eat me.” Not giving her a chance to respond, his teeth scraped across her skin, “What do you think of hours of non stop pleasure at my hands.” He is already stripping her down. Pregnancy had left her sensitive and every touch was like fire on her skin. Leading and laying her onto the bed his lips wrap around her nipple as he begins to suck. There was a hunger in his eyes, lust took over his gaze deep, primal lust had taken over him. Hesitating slightly as he loomed over her shifting so that he could lift one of her legs over his shoulder and rub his cock against her lust soaked pussy. Meeting her eyes seeking permission before pushing in moaning at the feeling. “You look so perfect like this, so full and round with our baby, dripping wet on my cock.” She moaned and bucked her hips in response. Setting a steady pace, he pulls out slowly re-entering quickly. He keeps up this pace bringing them both to their brink. She is digging her nails into his skin and she wails in pleasure. The next few moments are nothing more than curses, panting and moans before the white hot fire of their orgasm hits them. After a moment Spencer pulls out slowly laying next to Melinda cuddling close. There is a moment of silence and then, “We’re gonna get shit from Morgan about being too loud again.” 


End file.
